What have you done?
by Elfie Dusk
Summary: The final chapter of the story.So,that's how Beckett became a villain we all know.
1. Prologue

"What have you done…?"

Note: theme of Beckett's personality is rather interesting for me, but I write not only for my pleasure, I also try to make stories enjoyable for you, dear readers. So, if you're interested in reading more stories about him, I'll write more. If not – then maybe this theme will wait for better times. Actually, this story is not about that Beckett we know. It's about his childhood, how and why he became ruthless, powerful person. It's an introduction written to explain the situation in his family before his birth.

Prologue:

Sir Cedric Beckett was dealing with suppliers of tea in Port-Royal when he got a letter from London. Troubled thoughts were in his head, because he had received a letter from his wife not long ago. Postman advised to read it as soon as possible, but Sir Beckett couldn't do it at work. Unfortunately, there're no indispensable people, it's not a problem for Britain to discharge somebody, and it's a problem for these dismissed to find a normal job. But actually, he had other reasons to be always careful.

Cedric Beckett had enough enemies, and they'd written too much "complaints" and false reports. "And why are they so envious? Am I so lucky or rich?" – This question was always with him. Son of impoverished aristocrat, he wasn't very handsome and smart; it always prevents him to communicate with supreme persons. Even marriage with rather wealthy woman he truly loved hasn't change anything in his life – nearly all her money were spent on her dead father's active debts, and her relations with importaint persons don't help his much in his career. Maybe, only love was the happiest thing in his life. For Sir Beckett his wife, Jane, was the dearest person in the world. And when he learnt that he'll be father soon, nothing could spoil his happiness. But he's too far from her, last letters were more anxious about her health. But maybe soon he'll be given a holiday for his zealous work. To provide the future of his family, Sir Beckett works often overtime. His dream was a wealthy, happy future with his wife and their future children. He wants to have a son, maybe once young Beckett will be greater than anybody in the family.

On the way back home he prayed to give his wife patience and health, to be cured of all her diseases, which were so unexpected, like a curse. He wanted to read the letter in the street, but decided to learn everything himself, without witnesses, either good or bad news. This way seemed endless, everything can happen at that moment in London, and he must know about it immediately.

At home Beckett rushed at the letter, with some hope and fear. But it brought only sorrows…

"Sir, come back as soon as you can. Your wife is near to death, her illness sapped her spirits. She has just given a premature birth to son, and we are not sure if he will survive…"

Beckett couldn't read more; he was only able to shout: "God, why do you punish me? Why have You chosen me to suffer? Please, save Jane and my poor son, I beg You!"

When he arrived, nobody met him. He ran into the house, but hasn't found anybody. He went upstairs, to the bedroom. There he found Jane lying in her bed and doctor examining her. Jane smiled weakly.

"Dear, you've come. I even began to think I'll die alone in this empty house…"

The doctor said with relief:

"Mrs. Beckett, I think you won't die at least to bring up your future children. Some moments were really critical, but now your life isn't in danger."

Sir Beckett was too nervous and asked hesitantly:

"What do you mean by saying "future children"?"

Dead silence was disturbed by weeping of a baby. The old maid, who had being honestly served for 20 years said proudly:

"Sir Beckett, your son - Cutler"

"He is a lucky boy. Not many can survive, he was born too early."

Cedric Beckett didn't know what to say:

"Doctor, let's have a drop of good rum. Such things must be celebrated"

** Did you like the beginning? If yes - soon the story will be continued. **


	2. Chapter 1: Sir Beckett's Arrival

Chapter 1

Sir Beckett's arrival

It was early summer morning. Jane Beckett had woken up before the sun began to rise. Her husband is going to arrive today and stay at home for a month. "It'll be the greatest holiday for us. Even one day without him is like a year. And why did he decide to continue working at Port-Royal? It's so dangerous, and those pirates, who don't fear anything! It's better to be family of modest means that to risk everyday." – The woman has being told it to her devoted maid for the whole week. But the old maid could only shake her head. What must they do? Should they dissuade Sir Beckett from his rather paying work? Jane Beckett understood that he worked not for his wealth, but for her and Cutler's. Cedric Beckett wanted his son to get high-grade education.

"Cutler wants to see his father at least once a month. Do you think that he's going to study forever? Cedric, you must understand that boy needs your attention, to get only mine-it's not enough for him. Why can't you be transferred to work at least in England, not to mention London?"

"Jane, I know all that perfectly well. And for me it's not easy to work far from my family. But what can I do? There's nothing free in this world. I want us to live normally, needlessly. I'll try to…"

"I don't care! Do you find it easy to live in empty house waiting for husband? And do you know how it is- to be afraid of everything, to be afraid to stay alone? I don't want to become a widow, your…"

"Enough, Jane."

Mrs. Beckett felt regret for that quarrel. She even didn't see him off. But she kept it a secret, her son shouldn't know about it.

"Mama!"

"Oh, dear. Also can't get to sleep?"- She embraced him firmly – "Well, then let's have a light breakfast. Father is arriving in the afternoon"

After breakfast Cutler went for a walk in the garden. Jane didn't prevent him, but she knew that for him it's rather difficult to be always alone, he couldn't find any friends. "And is it possible to dislike such little angel? And he really looks like an angel – curly short hair; bright grey-blue eyes; lovely face with mischievous smile. Of course, he looks a bit younger for his age: while he's ten, nobody gives him more than eight. Well, it's not a problem to communicate with others; I heard he met with some neighbours sometimes"

At that moment young Beckett was walking around the garden, thinking about his father. Cutler wanted to be closer to him, he even tried to persuade parents to live in Port-Royal together, but they both disagreed, just quoted pirates as an authority.

Cutler Beckett was a dreamer. He wanted to visit every part of the world, first as a Navy officer, but later his father convinced him to aspire to become even East India Company chairman. Young Beckett didn't think much about his future, though he was rather well-read and interested in his father's affairs. "Well, at least I began to drink tea. To look like a supreme person is, maybe, more importaint than to be" – When Cutler told his mother such things, she laughed a lot, and her sad look became a bit merrily.

Later two boys came to visit him. They were his neighbours, Smith brothers, John and Richard. They were a bit younger than him, but "no matter, at least I have somebody to associate with" – often said young Beckett. He disliked even to greet most of his other neighbours, they only joked stupidly about his height:

"Oh, have a look, who is going! Mite Becky! You know, his father once told my one that Becky is going to be a chairman, pretend, of East India Company! Nice baby, maybe one day, but company will be as tiny as he is!"

Cutler could only give them no answer. He wanted his father not to be so outspoken, but how could he explain it to him? "Don't believe to aristocrats" or "They always tease me"?

"Father! He's arriving and I've forgotten!" – He rushed to the house, maybe he's already at home.

Cedric and Jane Beckett were waiting for Cutler sitting on the bench.

"Cedric, are you sure about it? Is it really importaint? You know, I think we should wait at least two years. It can be too dangerous"

"Don't worry, it won't be long. Just a few month, then you'll come back with Cutler. You both need to have some rest, new impressions."

"New impressions? Drunk pirates and dissolute wenches?"

"Dear, don't be so stubborn. Port-Royal is not as awful as you pretend. And don't you dream about journey, to live together at last?"

"I agree. Sorry for that quarrel, I had been too rude with you; though understand how difficult it is…"

"Never mind, Jane, it's all right. And about journey - of course, it won't be tomorrow. But don't tell Cutler, it'll be a surprise for him"


	3. Chapter 2: A Journey Begins

Chapter 2

A Journey Begins

Month has passed unnoticed like one day. For Cutler it was the happiest time in his life. Father was at home and they played the fool, discussed ships, laughed at clumsy young servant, played hide-and-seek, and told each other about their little secrets. They even had played a joke on a maid: Cutler got up on father's shoulders, put on a very long mother's coat and then called the maid. Poor old woman couldn't come to her senses for a long time after she had seen Cutler of an enormous height! Later Cedric came home with some long bundle and solemnly gave it to Cutler. It appeared to be a rapier. But surprises haven't ended yet:

"Cutler, as you know, first we didn't want to, but…"

"Shall we live in Port-Royal? And go there by a real ship? Papa, is it true?"

"My dear, don't be so impatient! It's true, your mother and I decided to live in Port-Royal for a few months (maybe even a year), and then you'll return with her to London. It's rather dangerous there, of course, but on the way to Port-Royal you will be taught to stand up for yourself."

Jane Beckett didn't endure:

"Cedric, he's only ten."

"And how does it prevent him? I think better late than never. So, Cutler, my good friend will teach you to fence. And now go and pack your clothes, tomorrow we'll leave."

"I shall, but first I need to say goodbye to John and Richard."

Cutler couldn't believe himself. His rather boring life suddenly turns into a great adventure. Fencing, ship, Port-Royal – and it all will happen to him. He put the rapier with him, to show it to the Smith.

When Cutler was in the Smiths' garden, he heard some strange sounds, like indistinct kicks.

"John? Richard?"

"What do you need?" – Richard appeared unexpectedly.

"I just want to say goodbye, I'm…"

"You're going to live with your father, in Port-Royal. He's told us. Why have you taken this iron bar with you? Afraid of pirates? But never mind, we all are…going to visit a…market, right. So go home, we all are busy now. "

"I heard some strange sounds…"

"It just seemed to you."

"Cutler!"

John came closer to the boys. When Cutler saw his face, he horrified: it was pretty battered; his shirt was wet with blood.

"Oh my God, what's happened?"

Richard interrupted:

"John had fallen from the ladder, I was searching for Granny, but you came."

"Well, then I'll leave you. But if everything is wrong…"

"I'll call you, don't worry. Bye"

When Cutler was rather far from their garden, Richard said with anger:

"Wanted to say goodbye? He's not the best person for you! John, I didn't want to call the officer's son for help, but you left me no choice. Nobody likes Beckett, and you knew it. Don't forget, you've fallen and hurt your face."

Two days later Cutler was on the board of a ship. Everything was so exciting and new for him, even sea which he had never seen before. But soon boy began to "prepare" for living in Port Royal. His father's friend began to teach him fencing:

"One-two, one-two, one-two, Cutler, faster and sharper! Don't be afraid to hurt your opponent, because why then do you need to learn it all? Let's try again."

They began to fence again. Teacher's passes were inflicted overhead, so Cutler could hardly block them. Five minutes later he said with tiredness:

"I do my best, Mr. Collins, but let's fence honestly: I'm younger and much shorter than you. So, bend your knees a bit."

"Ho-ho, Cedric, have you heard? A boy wants to fence according to his rules."

"Andrew, what can I say? I even don't know how to hold a rapier, so I can just sympathize with him"

"Nevertheless, we have enough time to train. Don't worry, Cutler, you're a talented pupil."

Port-Royal. It was an imposing spectacle: well-positioned harbor, large fort, surrounded by lots of houses, shops. It seemed unassailable…

"Cutler, Jane, we've arrived. So, this is Port-Royal, your home place for a few months."

The Becketts took all their belongings and went into the city. Inside it wasn't worse than outside, but Jane told her husband to hurry in a low voice:

"Cedric, I don't want Cutler to see all the "delights" of the city."

"Jane, don't be so anxious. I was given larger flat not far from the harbor. And remember that we won't stay here forever. Both you and Cutler need to have some rest, so don't be strict, he needs more freedom he didn't have in London."


	4. Chapter 3: Blockade

Chapter 3

Blockade

Again and again Port Royal was subjected to violence, first by pirates, then by the English. It seemed sometimes that the same people were killing citizens, made massacres and robberies. Fires and skirmishes became ordinary. The governor of the city, to prevent arrival of escaped prisoners and pirates' suppliers, has limited access for civil ships to the harbor. So, hundreds of people had to stay in Port Royal for few month, sometimes even for few years. Well, at least it was better that to die when some Spanish pirate drowns your ship.

Jane Beckett exclaimed:

"Three years! We have being sitting in that…in that city for three years already! But I'm surprised by Cutler's carelessness. He walks around the city, near the harbor – while all those gangs…"

Cedric Beckett laid the letter aside and interrupted her:

"He's not a baby, Jane; he can stand up for himself. And you know that he spends his time there not to enjoy himself, but to learn how to deal with traders, deliverers. Nobody is given a post of Chairman immediately. What's the time? Eight o'clock? I have to go; there will be a trade transaction. But I'll tell Cutler to go home, so don't be bored, dear."

Mrs. Beckett sighed and murmured:

"I have a bad feeling about this. Be careful there."

At that moment Cutler was speaking with his father's colleague, Mr. Brown. He was kind of teacher for the boy, even persuaded Mr. Beckett to let his son be an assistant, to help with documents, do uncomplicated errands. Cutler believed him and told everything about his problems, family. Maybe he was the only friend of the boy, who believed him and helped with everything. Now they were discussing the situation in Port Royal:

"And as you see, Cutler, we can't do anything. You asked if it was possible to bribe their leaders. Of course, no. They are not fools, and should they deal with government if it's easier to rob and get all they need? And even if we promise them freedom, who can give the guarantee that they will leave Port Royal in peace?"

"Well, at least we should try to entrap them. Or blockade will last eternally. Traders are afraid even to stay for a day, robberies became daily. Maybe somebody informs pirates."

"I think than such people even work in East India Trading Company. Not among the leadership, just few mean souls who can betray for a bottle of rum. Oh, by the way, Cutler, can you help me? Take that heap of papers and bring it to your father. There're some documents he'd asked me for."

"Sure, Mr. Brown."

Cutler lifted it with difficulty, and went away. He was on the way home, but suddenly he slipped and all these papers fell on the ground. "Oh my God, why am I so clumsy today?" – He began to pick them up. "Agreements, price-lists, some letters…Letters? Maybe Mr. Brown had mistaken. I'll bring them back later."

At home was only Mrs. Beckett. She smiled happily:

"My dear, you have grown up too early. Sometimes I even miss those days when you were…"

"Mama, there're some documents for father, then I'll go" – Cutler felt shy, he loved mother, but he hated all these endearments. – "I'll be back soon"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be waiting for you."

He went to the office of East India Trade Company, but stopped near the doors. He heard Mr. Brown speaking with somebody; some particular phrases "…arrested immediately…", "…all direct evidences…" Cutler knocked at the door, and then came in.

"O, Mr. Beckett! So, have you already worked here?" – It was Colonel Lloyd, but that's strange, why had he come?

Mr. Brown smiled at Cutler:

"Yes, he's a good worker. So, Colonel, you understood, begin to act immediately, betrayer must be arrested."

Cutler looked rather puzzled. After Colonel has gone, he asked:

"Betrayer? How could you find him so soon?"

"My dear, I'd just seen his mate. Then I had called Colonel and told him to arrest both of them."

Cutler suspected something wrong. What evidences, who're those betrayers? Is it even possible to find them in two hours? And how can he know about evidences? Only if he…

"Mr. Brown, can I go? Maybe you've finished all your deals for today."

"Cutler, stay here. Soon guardsmen will come; they need to interrogate all who works here."

"Please, I just need to go home. I promised to…"

"Stay here, I give you an order!"

Cutler ran out of the room and rushed to his family house. He heard Mr. Brown calling after him, but he didn't turn around. "Scoundrel! Wanted to get rich on robberies and now found guilty one? Letters! Now I understand who's another betrayer…First I've brought evidences against father, another ones are with me. Hell with them, I must warn parents, if they aren't arrested yet."

** Real adventures will take place soon, but if you like or don't like anything in the story – submit a review. It's really importaint for me. **


	5. Chapter 4: Pirate

Chapter 4

Pirate

"What's going on? My husband doesn't deal with pirates! It's a mistake"

"Mrs. Beckett, we know everything. Mr. Beckett, give me these documents, please."

Sir Beckett showed the heap of documents without a word. Colonel turned it upside down, and then mumbled softly: "That fellow is rather smart."

"Colonel, what do you need? I don't deal with pirates. You can check the whole house and won't find any letters or something else."

"Mr. Beckett, there're witnesses, who saw everything. By the way, where's your son now?"

"He's in the office, helping with p…"

"I know that. Now we have to put you under arrest. BOTH. I mean, your wife will be also arrested. That's pretty bad – to be hanged. So, just tell me where the letters are, and your wife are and son will be free. If you don't tell me – we'll find everything without any help and you all will be dead by…" – officer put out a watch – "By half past five tomorrow at dawn. Now let's go."

Cutler was listening to it and praying to himself. "Now they will try to find me. And I can become an orphan tomorrow. At least I've taken my rapier, but how can it help me? Few guards against dwarfish lad who holds a weapon with difficulty. But maybe…letters. Now I should read them quickly. Brown is not as clever as he thinks. Let's read this one."

"Mr. Beckett, I don't like your attitude to our co-operation. If you decided to help me, you can't dictate me your rules. As we discussed, everything will be shared in equal parts. So, be honest or I'll surrender you and your smart son. Don't worry, our mate Johnson is actually MY mate.

Captain Miguel Cortez "

"Oh, I recognize that manner. But who's Johnson? That weak old man, a cleaner? There's only one Johnson working there. But I can't pretend him as a betrayer, he can scarcely put one foot after the other. No matter, I'll kill Brown myself…Stop, stop, what's going on, Cutler? Why did this blood-thirstiness appear? Of course, he'll be punished, but by the government. But now I have an idea…"

Colonel Lloyd was infuriated, when Mr. Brown had told him about Cutler's escape.

"You, idiot! Do you think it's easy to meet with Cortez? And what's now? The guards are searching for the short fellow, and pretend if they find a pirate, whose death will be paid greatly? We need these letters immediately! Or the governor will dismiss me as I haven't found a betrayer. Or pretend if Cortez pleads? Do you know who will be hanged then? Or should I explain you?"

"Don't worry, the guards will find the boy easily, then…"

"Then?! And think a bit, if you're still able, what can happen if he threw the letters away? We have to make Cortez write new letters. Ask Johnson to do it, at least his death will be unnoticed if there's an ambush."

"Calm down! He'll come in a minute; he works exactly at that time."

Tiny stooped old mad came in suddenly.

"Oh, Johnson. We need your help again. Visit Cortez and ask him to write more letters immediately. Today he's hiding in the hold of the French ship arrived yesterday"

Johnson nodded and went away.

"He's too quiet today, isn't he? He usually prays and refuses when I give him such orders."

"Shut up, Brown. Just sit and wait. I hope this old sod won't die on the way to Cortez."

Cutler couldn't stop laughing for a few minutes. "Their wigs have replaced their brains if they hadn't recognized me. Or do I really look like an old sod? Ha-ha-ha-ha! Cowards, even afraid to act themselves. But…what's going on? Do I enjoy this? Maybe, but…It's not time for this, Beckett! You must visit Cortez now."

"Again? Listen, old fogey, if they think I don't kill such cripples like you, they're mistaken. What's now? Ah, don't tell me. Your "guilty" has escaped. That's why guards are darting about the harbor. Be quick; tell me what I should write. "

Johnson leisurely went up to the pirate and stood behind.

"Quicker! I don't want to be caught by those Frenchman, or do you…" – suddenly he felt strong pain in his shoulder. Cortez wanted to grasp his saber, but old man damaged him again with complete abandon and even when he fell on the floor thrust few times. The pirate moaned:

"Stab in the back. How rude, even I prefer to fight honestly."

"Your saber is in my hand. Now you can write what I will dictate. Begin…" – Cutler grinned with satisfaction and flanged him a sheet of paper, nib and ink. "If you twitch – will get another stab. Understood? Don't worry, I'll leave you alone, I need only letters. Don't get up; write while lying on the floor."

"To leave him alone? I'm not so noble to let a pirate go. I need to surrender all this gang, not only Brown and Lloyd." – Thought Cutler while Cortez was writing.


	6. Chapter 5: Good Business

Chapter 5

Good Business

** The last chapter…Everybody knows the ending, but nobody knows HOW it could be so. **

"Can I speak to him?"

"Well, if you want, Mr. Beckett…I'll be waiting on the outside"

Cutler came into the dungeon.

"Oh, have a look who's going! Our noble Mr. Beckett! You are good pupil and a proud son of your father. Your future will be great, but tell me one thing: why did you surrender poor Cortez?"

Cutler shivered. He didn't want to remember it.

It was pitiful sight. Cortez writhed with pain, begging to leave him alone. But Beckett bound the pirate and pulled through the city. It was late night, and people hadn't recognized a formidable pirate, now screaming and asking to spare him. Near the guards' residence he moaned:

"Boy, leave me alone! I became pirate not to become rich or to kill people. Please, just for my family."

"And did you write these letters also for your family? Because of you my parents can be executed! I don't think your family is proud of you. Kneel down! Kneel down, I order you!" – Cutler kicked him, and Cortez fell. - "And now shout loudly: "I, Captain Miguel Cortez, proclaim that I deal with Thomas Brown and Colonel Jason Lloyd, and show these letters as a proof." – Cutler whispered clearly.

"But, please…even Brown can prove…"

"Shout! I'll spare you then. I don't want to surrender a cripple." – The boy felt regret: "I don't want to turn into a monster; I've done enough harm today."

"I, Captain Miguel Cortez, proclaim that I deal with Thomas Brown and Colonel Jason Lloyd. These letters are the proof." – shouted the pirate with sense of doom in his voice.

The guards ran out quickly. They looked rather disappointed:

"Cutler Beckett? What're you doing-? You know, your parents were set free; Brown confessed his guilt and blamed Colonel. Actually, they are blaming each other. But your father will be dismissed from his work, nevertheless. Who's he?" – He pointed to Cortez.

Cutler stood paralysed with fear. Because of hellish gang of betrayers his own life and future are broken. "I won't let them ruin my life…Bastards…The last thing you'll see before death is my grin."

"It's a pirate, the mate of Brown. You've heard everything: he had pleaded aloud. I think it can change the situation of my father, right?"

Cortez wanted to say something, but he could only shake his head.

"Sure, Mr. Beckett. Now go home, your parents are waiting for you."

Mr. Brown looked at Cutler and said with reproach in his voice:

"Well done, Mr. Beckett, but you hadn't stopped even then. You decided to pay Colonel back. You learnt that he hadn't been under real arrest yet, only was locked in his own house. Just remember with what indifference you have made it."

And again…Too many memories for the one night…

Colonel was sitting in his room and waiting for news. It was very difficult to persuade the governor that Brown was telling lies. "At least young Beckett wasn't found. That little lad has made too many problems. But I don't think that Cortez believed him. But…heh, it was a nice performance played by me and that Spanish idiot. "Cruel pirate", ha-ha-ha. Maybe that's why Brown didn't mention him, when he was giving evidence." – He was speaking to himself, when heard some noise. "Who's that?" Familiar voice said in derisive tone:

"You should close windows better. And your mouth too." – Cutler was standing near the window and dusting his rapier with a curtain. – "Surprised? You shouldn't, as soon you'll be dead. But you even can choose how. Here are letters written by Cortez. I can either bring them to the guards, or you'll be given a saber to commit suicide. So, think a bit what's better: to be executed like a miserable thief or to die like an aristocrat. Then you don't have to tell the truth. Just write death letter, something like "I've lost my best friend; my wife has betrayed me…" and so on."

Colonel growled with hatred:

"You…dwarfish scum! You can't prove anything! Cortez is not a pirate, just a foolish beggar."

"He's just been arrested. And I told that he was a pirate, your mate. Pretend, he even agreed with it, you can ask the guards."

Lloyd took a sheet of paper and wrote something. Then he asked:

"So, where's the saber you promised to give me?"

Cutler threw him Cortez's saber and grinned:

"I see you understand that it's just good business. So, you can begin, Colonel. I'll wait."

Mr. Brown sighed:

"How crude…I was really puzzled when learnt about it. And I understood that only you could make him to commit suicide voluntarily. I understood it when you hadn't brought the letters to your father and later "were" Johnson. Smart lad you are, you're better inside than outside. But you haven't answered my question: why did you surrender poor Cortez? I can't believe that Colonel didn't tell you about him. Cortez is just an actor in our play. If you wanted to rescue your parents and punish villains, then what about him? Or maybe it's…

"It's just good business, Mr. Brown." – grinned Cutler.

The Becketts were watching the execution of Brown and Cortez. The criminals looked calm and without a word came to gallows. Few moments later they were dead.

But Cedric Beckett couldn't understand one thing:

"Cutler, I was told that you had helped me to continue working, even to be given higher post. ** What have you done?** "

"Nothing special, father. It's just good business."

** So, that was the birth of that Beckett we all know. Of course, his adventures haven't finished yet, but it's another story…if you want it to be written, dear readers. **


End file.
